old memories never forgotten
by iceCreamMochi89
Summary: read and find out! nejixOC this fic is mainly about shikamaru's cousin and neji!


_Hello everyone this is my first fanfic ever! Hope you like the story and feel free to drop by my deviantart anytime! __ . you will find fanart and see what my original character looks like. Everyone in this story like naruto and shikamaru are all 16 years old. As for the other characters you do the math.Well on with the story!_

OLD MEMORIES NEVER FORGOTTEN

by iceCreamMochi89

Shikamaru sat silently on the bench gazing into the deep blue sky, watching the puffy white clouds. He loved this place. It was his number one spot to relax and watch the clouds pass by. It was a solitary place behind a building where others hardly ever come to bother him. Only few people know this spot like his best friend Choji and his mother and father. It was a wonderful place to just take a break from the constant yelling of Ino and his own mother. He sighed and layed on this back, but only soon to be aroused by his mother's nagging. "Shikamaru! You should be at home riht now! Your cousin is going to be here any minute," she scolded. Shikamaru jolted up quickly, "That's today?" shikamaru cursed to himself and got up and ran past his mother to return home. He began to smile to himself as he took greater strides in his run. "So it's that time again," He thought to himself.

A young girl the age of 16 entered the northern Kohona gate and gazed at her map then at the sign. She smiled and said to herself in relief, "Yes I'm finally here!" she shoved the map into her backpack and got out her ninja ID card and gave it to the ninja at that post. The ninja looked at the girl and took the ID from her to inspect it. "So miss Nakamori who are you here to see?" the ninja asked curiously. "I have family here and every once in a long while I come to visit. But this time I may stay longer than a year," Replyed the girl. "Oh I see" chuckled the nin. He gave her the ID back and the girl was once again on her way. She became a little lost and saw someone practicing overhead behind some bushes. She made her way over and got a better look at the person's face. He was tall and handsome. He had his black silky hair tied in the back loosely and had piercing purple eyes. "Neji!" the girl asked. The boy turned around and looked at her. "Neji! It's me Riku! Shikamaru's cousin!" Riku said excitedly. "Riku…"Neji seemed to remember that name and asked "your that energetic little tomboy girl?" he asked, clearing up his memory. Riku nodded and laughed, "yup that was me." Neji smiled a bit caught up in the moment when Riku asked directions because she was a little lost. She got out he map again and jumped over the hedge to where Neji was and stood next to him. Neji paused for a moment and looked at Riku's face now that she was closer and shed a small smile. "You keep going on this road and make a left at the flower shop. Then when you get to a ramen restaurant you turn right and you should get there fine." Neji pointed the locations on the map and Riku followed and attempted to remember the directions. "Arigatou Neji!" Riku waved and started to run faster down the path " see ya!" she shouted behind her shoulder and then she was gone.

Neji then stood staring down the path from which she left and pondered to him self "Its been seven years. And you still make me feel warm inside."

the picture fades and comes back to a flash back

A 10 year old Neji sits on his porch hating the world when all of a sudden he sees shikamaru and some boy holding hands. Neji got curious and walked toward them. "Who's that?" asked Neji coldly. Shikamaru faced Neji and said "its none of your business" retorted shikamaru. "I'm Riku Nakamori. Nice to meet you" said the small voice behind Shikamaru. The little person steped out next to Shikamaru and smiled at Neji. Neji was dumbfounded. It wasn't a little boy that Shikamaru was with it was a cute little girl! Neji looked at the girl more carefully and saw that his big misjudgment came from her hair. The girl Riku's hair was cut short and her clothes looked boyish also. But she was a girl all the same. "We were going to get icecream! Wanna come?" asked young Riku. Neji thought for a moment with a blush on his face. Wondering why he was getting so hot. Thinking that the weather was doing that to him and the icecream will make it stop he nodded with a yes. Riku's face lit up and she grabbed Neji's hand along with Shikamaru's and the three of them went to go get icecream.

image fades

_well I hope you guys liked the fic! There's more to come! That last part I wrote reminded me of fruits basket when toru, kyo, and yuki are all holding hands so cute! Well stop by my deviantart and send me some feedback! Bye for now! _


End file.
